yellowheadfandomcom-20200215-history
The Court Part I
"The Court Part I" is the first animation of third season of YellowHead. This animation is continued in "The Court Part II." Synopsis YellowHead is going to court. But for what? Plot The animation starts out with PencilGalleryInc giving a birthday present to YellowHead. YellowHead says that his birthday was a while ago, making the present redundant. However, PGI gets run over by a police car. Reptlow comes out and throws YellowHead in the car after he does not respond, pulls out, and begins driving from Redville through the countryside in Illinois. A map appears showing the location they are heading to. They arrive in Scratch Town. When they arrive at Scratch Town Court, BluHead is there. YellowHead does not notice until a bit later, finally realizing that he was the one who sued him. After BluHead reveals that all the good times they had were fake, a montage plays of their good times together, as YellowHead felt they were all for nothing. The trial begins and goes on its beginning statements. Scratch Cat is revealed as the judge after pushing the gavel out of the stand. He calls everyone to stand and the trial starts. YellowHead stands, and turns to PGI to see him snoring. He realizes that he has appeared to be on his side, confused about how he survived and got there from the earlier incident. Someone throws a can at PGI to make him wake up. Scratch Cat accuses Orange of throwing the can, which he denies. PencilGalleryInc later states that why YellowHead is innocent to begin with by stating that the Creative Commons Share Alike License permits recolors. His statement is settled for the time being. Then, the judge calls the prosecution to call their first witness. Katana is called up and asked questions, revealed to be the one who gave YellowHead his new look. He gets sent back to the room. BluHead gets called to the stand, and YellowHead begs to let him off the hook for being a copy, but BluHead says that it is not because he is a copy. YellowHead asks why, leaving a cliffhanger for "The Court Part II." Characters Main Characters * YellowHead * BluHead (antagonist) Supporting Characters * Scratch Cat (antagonist) * PencilGalleryInc (debut) Minor Characters *Gavel (debut) *Orange *Reptlow *Court Squirrel (debut) *Le Cuk (cameo) *Diamond (cameo) *Jewel (cameo) *Katana (debut) Crossover Characters * Sneak Peek A sneak peek has been shared on Scratch. Transcript Trivia * This is the first animation that takes place outside of Redville. * This is also the first animation where a character dies. Continuity * The animation continues in "The Court Part II." * The scene where Orange denies throwing the can is expanded on in "The Penitence." Cultural References * The judge imposter is a reference to the judge from "Everything's A-OJ", an episode of the YouTube web series Inanimate Insanity II. * When the Scratch Cat asks who threw the can, his tongue was from the 1986 sci-fI action horror film Alien. * Katana's phone is based off a 90's flip phone called Blackberry. Errors * When Reptlow throws YellowHead through the windshield, it shatters, however later the windshield is undamaged. * In the next scene, the present disappears. * Some dubbed audio is present. * The headlights turn off when the police Tahoe goes up the hill. * Scratch Town Court holds jurisdiction over the city of Scratch Town. In reality, Ohio only has trial courts at the county level. ** It is unknown why the trial was held in this court, instead of a federal court to handle federal copyright law. * The road sign for Illinois Route 2 uses the incorrect design. ** IL-2 is also located in northern Illinois, despite Redville being in the south. * The voice volume is sometimes inconsistent. * Court Squirrel appears out of nowhere. Category:Animations Category:Season 3 Category:Major animations